Project: Goldilocks
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Who would ever have thought that Roxas would end up working as a nude model? Certainly not him. AkuRoku, lemon-scented. One-shot.


**Author's Notes:** I've uploaded this once before (with a different ending). It was going to be a multi-chapter but have since decided to change it into a one-shot. If you've read this once before, enjoy the different (and if I do say so myself, much more fun :D) ending; if you've never read this, well I hope you find this enjoyable!

**Rating****: **M for language, content and a lemony scene.

**Summary: **Roxas had expected that agreeing to work as a nude model of all things would be difficult, but what he _hadn't_ expected was that he would see himself at the mercy of the most amazing pair of green eyes ever to roam his body. And neither could he have anticipated the power they would execute over him...

* * *

**Project: Goldilocks****++  
: An AkuRoku One-Shot :**

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

For as long as Roxas could remember, he had hated people looking at his naked body. And although Roxas had never _enjoyed_ the look of girls on his body, for some reason, boys looking at him had always struck Roxas as incomparably more horrifying.

He hadn't even had a specific reason - nothing like having been raped as a child or having sustained any other kind of trauma that Roxas could _remember_, anyway - but just like some kids had seemingly been born with an intense dislike for listening to orders, eating spinach or cleaning their ears, Roxas, for some reason or another, had been born with a fiery loathing for other people's eyes on his naked body.

He hadn't even been five years old before he started hiding from Sora whenever their mother dropped them into a bath together, hastily grabbing clothes and using them to shield his body from the blue lasers set amidst his brother's heart-shaped face. And once in high-school, while _other people's_ time had gotten snapped away by such pesky things as getting laid, acing the next math test and avoiding getting detention from falling asleep in class and spilling their drool, _Roxas's_ main interest had been somehow ditching the communal shower after PE class. Semi-successful in his task (indeed, it had only been once that Roxas had been forced to undress himself in front of his peers and take a quick shower), Roxas would never have dared to imagine that all his efforts would once accumulate to... _him becoming a fucking __**nude model**__._

First of all, the question just who would ever hire him as a nude model just beggedto be asked - after all, wasn't he just a skinny teenage boy, nothing at all like the muscle-flexing super heroes he loved to see in movies? - but unfortunately, there was this guy named Leon, his _other_ brother's childhood friend, who just so happened to be an art teacher. And as fate had seemed to have conspired against him, said teacher had just happened to be in dire need of a new nude model substitute after the old one - for reasons Roxas would much rather be kept in the dark about - had eloped. And after reassuring him that Roxas was just the boy they needed (_"don't worry about not looking like the men on the cover of bodybuilding mags - the theme for the nude painting class is 'child warrior'"_) Roxas had found himself gaping right into the fangs of a solid job offer.

Oh, of course, he hadn't wanted to. No, to think that Roxas took up a fight anything less than a wild bear mother protecting her cubs would would be blatantly ridiculous. But unfortunately, the combined forces of persuasion of his brother Sora (_"you need the money, and quick, to pay for your tuition. Do you think you can earn as much waiting tables or something?"_) and his_ other_ brother Cloud _("what do you have to hide, you have a dick the size of a pinky or something?"_) drove him, in a spur of momentary insanity, to call said _other _brother's friend. While one cloud of doom had been gathering above his head and the first rolls of its thunder had been rolling into Roxas's auditory channel, he had spluttered in a hurry that he'd do it.

And of course, as soon as he had said it, the cloud of doom that had been hovering above his head emptied itself.

_Oh, fucking hell. Me, a __**nude model**__? That just can't be._

But apparently, it could. Only a week after that one fateful - well, not so much fateful as merely fucking _insane_, Roxas liked to think - phone call, he was standing right there in the locker room of the St. Mary's Art University, adjacent to the nude drawing auditorium, slipping out of his boxers and trying to fight the panic that was writhing and sloshing around inside his stomach. _Well, just as well!_ Roxas thought to himself as he stood there stark-naked, folding his clothes neatly in front of him, _I needed to get over this complex sooner or later anyway._ Not even his own voice in his head sounded convinced.

_"It's only going to be girls, right?" _he remembered himself asking Leon, trying very hard to keep the hint of desperation out of his voice. _"Only girls, right? __**Right**__, Leon?"_

_"Oh, for fuck's sake!" _Leon's impatient voice ripped through him as though it was right now that he was speaking them. _"Yeah, sure, Nude Drawing 101 is currently being taken by only girls. Don't worry; only a bunch of girls and me - and __**I'm**__ not going to look at your flaccid boyhood with anything other than detached professionalism. But remember not to do anything stupid. Don't even __**think**__ about making pervy jokes, Strife; this is a religious University. These girls are stingy."_

Roxas winced as though the memory had taken on corporeal form and landed a full-body tackle. Instead of shielding himself against the punches, Roxas could feel himself extending toward it, greeting the blows. He deserved this, _by God_ he did - him accepting this job as a nude model was like an pyromaniac seeking work as a fire man, like a secretly homosexual teenager struggling with his sexuality signing for an all-boy's private school.

In short, not very fucking smart.

Yet, yahoo... there he was.

Roxas's head emerged from out the locker room, followed by blue eyes wildly darting around the hallway, scanning it for possible offenders. When he found none, his body relaxed for just a minute, before the dread of what he was about to do commenced to gnaw away at his intestines. It was with surprisingly firm steps - belied only by his lips set into a tight, firm line - that Roxas crossed the hallway toward the class room. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips as he wrapped them around the knob of the door, but never got to open it himself. The knob was torn out of his hand, the door flung open, a scream hitched in Roxas's throat -

- and Leon was standing before him, his eyes piercing him with an icy lance. "You're late!" the man greeted him, then, with one swift motion that was over before the smaller blonde boy could so much as realize what was going on, Leon had already maneuvered him into the room and then right into the middle of it.

Dozens of eyes in a multitude of colors trained on Roxas, raced over his body and nudged themselves into every corner of body. Sweat broke out on his body while the horror demons in his stomach thrashing more violently than ever - but somehow, Roxas managed to open his throat and, instead of the bitter bile he had felt pressing up his throat instants earlier, he managed to instead let coherent words pass from out of his throat. Well, just barely.

"Hey... hey girls," he croaked. "I'm... I'm Roxas. Roxas Strife. Sorry for being late."

Roxas was usually a charming boy - bright blue eyes shining with mischief; shiny skin the colour of light sand; full lips pouting or set into an attractive smile that plastered itself all across his face and easily stole the show from even his brilliant eyes - right now, however, terror was written all across his ashen face. So plain, so _honest_ horror that one certain student couldn't tame his amusement, and a chuckle erupted from the a first-row student right ahead of him, cutting right through Roxas's tightly-knit insides.  
_  
Wait a minute.... that had been a very __**masculine**__ chuckle._

With a small gasp, Roxas's eyes flew to the offender in question, taking in his relaxed form, then trailing up the lanky form sprawled carelessly across a much-too-small chair. One leg was resting on his knee while his thin body, emphasized by one extremely small waist, was stretched even longer and thinner by the two slightly-muscled arms the offender had crossed behind his thin neck. This neck led up to a face that was topped off by a crown of spiky red hair, out of the midst of which two lively green eyes were glittering and sparkling. Roxas gasped under his breath as one hard smirk was hurled right at him and landed squarely in Roxas's stomach.

This... he was a guy. A _**guy!**_

How could he get naked in front of a fucking _**guy?!**__ This was not what he signed up for! This was against the rules!_

Roxas whirled around to flex his anger-spewing eyes upon Leon, ready to castrate the brunette art teacher with a fucking flame thrower. Didn't Leon feel bad at his breach of contract? Didn't Leon know that it made all the difference if he was getting naked in front of boys or girls? Didn't he know that -

"What are you waiting for?" Leon asked, snapping Roxas out of his frantic brooding. When Roxas moved his gaze to focus on the brunette teacher, the blonde noticed with the first thunders of anger that the older man was regarding him out of a face that said he knew _exactly_ what Roxas was thinking - and also, that he had decided not to give a flying about it. "Take off the towel and get to work. My students have been waiting long enough for you to show up." He nodded toward a little spot on the floor closer to the students where a little wooden sword had been discarded on the floor. "Go, Roxas. The pose we've been discussing."

_"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" _Roxas mentally spat while boring his eyes into his the teacher. _"You're __**fucking**__ enjoying this!"_

Leon just continued to stare at him out of cold grey eyes and Roxas, with one sigh that shook his chest, realized that he him winning against Leon was scarcely as likely as him succeeding at stabbing the wind.

After Roxas was done spewing more mental insults at Leon, he slowly turned to face the students once more, letting his eyes trail over the bunch of girls (_"girls, it's just girls_," Roxas tried to mentally calm himself) and, just as he was about to take in the form of the annoyingly _male_ redhead right in front of him, he closed his eyes, hard enough for shapes of black and colour to explode in front of his vision, and stepped forward.

After all, he could hardly get out this now, could he? Having already received the payment for the nude painting lesson - the money swiftly used to compensate for his over-due tuition fees - there was no way in hell he could get out of this, especially not when the sole reason Roxas no longer felt he could go through with this was the fact that one other male besides himself and the stoic teacher had somehow managed to sneak himself into the room. What could he possibly say? _"Sorry professor, but while I do have little qualms about getting naked in front of a bunch of hormone-driven female teenagers, I reserve the right not to get naked in front of any person bearing the XY chromosomes. Why, you ask? Well... I don't know.... it just makes me so much more -"_

No. Don't even go there.

Roxas shook his head, blinking as he willed every single thought out of his body and set it to auto-pilot. Putting one foot in front of the other, he tried to keep his heart from somersaulting in his chest as the students along with their wide, liquid eyes became larger, more imposing, more threatening with each step he took. When, at last, he had reached his designated spot he realized, with one heart-wrenching jolt of surprise that did its dearest to worm its way out of his throat in the form of a terrified gasp, that this position left him standing _right in front_ of the redhead.

The redhead met his eyes, a faint smirk playing around his lips. His body was imposing and long amidst the flood of females. His eyes plunged themselves into Roxas's without shame, without apology. The redhead in front of him was regarding him with complete ease, unwilling to avert his eyes even as Roxas prayed he would, begged some form of higher being that those burning eyes would be lifted from him and that, right along with it, his heart would settle down into his chest and stop its feeble attempts at escape.

He wanted to hold onto this moment forever as he realized what he was going to have to do in just a moment - but as it always is, just when you wish something would never end is precisely the moment it _does._

Leon cleared his throat behind him, started to say something and Roxas knew he had to do it, yet he could not find the thread in himself that would trigger him breaking the eye contact with the redhead in front of him, couldn't stop splashing around the wet depths of green like it was a swimming pool and he a child. Their eyes locked and then Roxas, with one shrug - the movement so little, yet the effect so grand - dropped his towel and surrendered his body to the air, the students and that goddamn redhead's eyes._  
_  
Hot shame exploded in Roxas as he exposed every inch of his skin to the room. He could feel the eyes of the two dozen girls that were attending racing up and down his body, could feel them snuggling themselves into every corner of his naked body. But it wasn't _them_ that Roxas paid attention to.

It felt intimate, staring into the green eyes while he exposed every bit of his softly freckle-covered body to the masses. Like he was undressing himself only for the green-eyed boy, and as soon as his towel had fallen, the smirk on the redhead's softened, got , almost.... _seductive_. Roxas swallowed hard and a plethora of thoughts - _who is this guy? what is he doing here? __**Why won't he stop staring?**_ - started spawning. It wasn't until he noticed everybody in the room staring at him with what eventually sank in was an _expectant_ look that Roxas remembered what he had come here to do in the first place, and that it _hadn't _been being stared at by certain redheads like he was a delicious pastry and the redhead in question a supermodel on a lettuce and diet coke diet.

Never ceasing to stare at those sucking green pools, he grabbed the wooden sword, then proceeded to position his body the way Leon had instructed him to - legs slightly apart, the sword held heroically above his head, the other hand on his hips. All around him, the silence was broken as female students picked up their pencils and crayons, squinted their eyes at him as though trying to imprint one aspect of his anatomy onto their replicas and then - finally - went about their work.

The realization just how vulnerable that position left him pressed itself hard against the back of Roxas's eyeballs. After all, not only was he exposing his penis to the world, but also every inch of his chest, hips and legs. Then movement happening right in front of him captured his attention.

The redhead was whispering to the girl next to him, a sly smile playing around his thin lips, one elegant hand held up to hinder the word from straying as he nudged them into the brown-haired girl's ears. Her reaction was quite violent; her eyes widened and she turned to the redhead in surprise, her mouth opening, "You're going to do _**what**_? No, Axel!"

Eyes scurried over to where the girl was sitting and she shut her mouth, one slim and manicured hand held against her lips. When the other students had averted their gazes and resumed drawing Roxas's... body (_"oh my God, they aren't looking at my __**dick**__, are they?_"), the girl and the mysterious redhead whose name Roxas had just found out was Axel commenced to whisper hurried arguments to each other. If Roxas hadn't been completely terrified since the moment he had opened his eyes that morning, he would have found it amusing to watch the pair of friends: the girl looked to be on the verge of panic while the guy appeared quite reminiscent of someone enjoying an icy Mai Tai on the beach of Destiny Island.

Roxas would have given quite a lot right then and there for a pair of super-ears that would have allowed him to pick up on the excited whisper that was unfolding in front of him, but unfortunately he was met with the limitations of mortality as his attempts to catch the words that were being exchanged more and more animatedly between the two friends all but failed.

"You're going to do _what_? Seduce him? What, you mean right _**now**_?" Olette hissed underneath her breath, her eyes darting back and forth between Axel and Roxas to ensure the nude model wasn't eavesdropping.

"That's right, Olette." A huge grin plastered all over his face. "Right here. Right now. And I even have a name for the operation, as well."

"I shudder to find out what your twisted mind has come up with."

Axel chuckled quietly. "_Project: Goldilocks_."

Olette barely bit back a moan. "Axel, not _again!_ You promised me you'd _behave_ yourself when you asked me to bring you along."

The redhead snickered. "And you _believed_ me?"

Olette's face froze. "Good point. What do you even know about paintings?"

"That you can hide safes behind them? And that that's the perfect storage place for your porn collection?"

The brunette made a disgusted face. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with you."

"But Olette, it's obvious," Axel answered. "You love being my fag hag."

Olette smiled despite herself. "Just don't get your hag into trouble then."

"Don't worry. I will do it subtly." He smirked a very masculine grin that, if Olette hadn't known it wasn't meant for her and never would be, would have caused a certain tingling in her lower body. "I'm going to seduce the little nude model boy _subtly_."

"You've always had a soft spot for girly blondes."

Axel raised one elegant eyebrow. "I'd call it a _hard_ spot."

The brunette laughed underneath her breath. "Do whatever you want, then. What's so special about that boy, though? He looks so much like a girl, you might as well be straight."

_"What was so special about that boy?"_ Axel called into his own mind. He received a multitude of answers rushing forward all at once, their echoed reverberating throughout the entirety of his lanky body. Just as another devilish smirk took possession of the redhead he answered her, _"_oh I know _exactly_ what I like about him_."_

Axel had been ensnared the moment the blonde had entered the classroom. While the superficialities would have been enough to ignite a reaction - after all, Axel, not much of a sexual connoisseur, had always been firm in his preference for blue-eyed blondes - it had been the _fear_ sprawled all over his face as though a poem and the way he had flinched at the impact of his own eyes that had intrigued him beyond the grasp of reason. The reaction the blonde had given to his stare had been the final push that firmly set Axel's infatuation into stone. It was embarrassment coupled with the first hints of desire he had seen there, desire that had been marred by the turmoils raging on underneath.

Oh, he wanted the little blonde all right. And he knew exactly how he was going to go about it.

He bored his eyes into the boy's blue pools once more, waiting for the blonde to really _open_ his eyes for the penetration to reach in deeper still. Liquid blue eyes like his, he had seen on countless men before him, but the fear and embarrassment in them was new. The air was thick when their eyes melted into each other and then, when Axel knew that he _had_ him, that the blonde was intrigued by him, that he had attained the power he needed for what he had planned, he started Project: Goldilocks.

Axel lowered his gaze, letting his eyes sweep over the soft jaw, then down to the neck before settling for the shoulders. Boyish shoulders though they were, they were defined, and covered by soft-looking, unblemished skin, free of moles or freckles. When he took in the boy's rosy nipples set atop his slightly-muscled, hairless chest, he knew that a heat wave passed through the blonde's body - he could practically _see_ the boy arching his back ever so slightly, his muscles tensing. It was with a huge smirk dancing over the redhead's lips that he let his eyes drop lower still. His stomach was flat, with the faintest hints of abdominal muscles bulging against the skin and his belly button large and round like that of a child.

The heat that had built up inside Roxas was smoldering. He didn't know what the heck this guy was doing to him, but what he _did _know was that he his gaze was hot, pressing, demanding, an almost corporeal entity. As the redhead's glare swept over his body, he left bruises and kisses behind every niche he touched (_"didn't you fucking come here to __**draw**__? What are you __**doing?**__"_ the anger and confusion inside Roxas would call in unison) as though dancing over his body ("_oh, God, don't stop!_" a nameless demon inside Roxas would reply).

And then the redhead gave his most evil smirk so far and Roxas just had the vague notion that something _bad _was going to happen - when, with a pang, it did.

Axel's eyes dropped down to Roxas's most intimate part and Roxas drew a breath and let it out in what was a rattled noise and thoughts tumbled out of his head and suddenly he was light-headed and there was this strange tingling everywhere and -

- "Ahhh!" one girl screamed in shock, hiding her face behind her drawing. "Oh my God! _**Look**_!"

"Eww!" another girl replied. "He's a _**pervert**_!"

_"What... the..." _Roxas wondered.

And then, as they say, all hell broke loose.

Girls hid themselves behind their arms, bags or drawings; a crescendo of screams and unintelligible curses erupted; pens and brushes and half-finished drawings sailed through the air in the chaos and Leon walked forward, screaming to calm down the girls, then grabbing Roxas's arm and attempting to drag him away from the masses, only resulting in him twisting the blonde's body so he was facing the girls that had been sitting to his right.

The girls reacted to the full view with high-pitched shrieks. "Pervert! Sicko!"

Leon stepped in front of Roxas's body, shielding him from the girls, trying to somehow get the upper hand in this screaming contest.

And all throughout this, Roxas was nothing but perplexed and it was not until an idea came to him - one horrible, horrible idea that quickly spawned devils of doubt - that he looked down the length of his own body and the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "Oh my God!" Roxas yelled, joining the utter chaos. He slapped his forehead. "Oh. Fuck!"

"He said the _f-word_!!" one blonde student bellowed, her eyes huge in her face. "He really _is_ a pervert! Professor, how could you _**do**_ this to us?"

"God bless his eternal soul!" her friend sobbed.

"It's not _God_ he needs," Axel snickered.

Nobody paid any attention to him.

Roxas joined the screaming and a chaos of such magnitude ensued that if any of the girls had started floating through the air and began to walk on the ceiling, scarcely anyone would have noticed. The screams, the chaos, the pens and brushes launched at him (one hit him by the shoulder, another he barely dodged and would have landed in his eye) combined with the cumbersome erection that just _would not go_ was enough for darkness to brush the fringes of his consciousness.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. There's no doubt about it! And it's all because of_ -

He was watching him - _of course_ he was. Who would ever cause this tumult, then turn around and refuse the free show? It would be like a guy ordering a go-go dancer and then hiding underneath the table with his palm pressed against his eyes during the performance; it just wasn't going to happen. Roxas knew that this guy - whoever he was - would enjoy every single second of it.

And he sure looked the part. A small, sly on his red lips; one eyebrow raised in what seemed to be in equal parts displays of smugness as well as amusement.

Leon's screams severed the connection the two boys had held through their gazes with the precision of a scalpel. "Everything's under control! Calm down! _**Calm down**_!" the brunette teacher called, still doing his best from shielding Roxas from view. "Everything is fine! Stop screaming and compose yourself, you're in _college_ already! Whoever doesn't calm down in one minute is going to fail this class, do you understand me?"

Roxas had often time thought that the stoic brunette could be handsome, pretty even, if only he would allow his indifferent mask to loosen more often, would allow emotions to weave themselves into his features. Well, Roxas had been a fucking idiot.

When Leon turned to Roxas, with his eyes spewing poison and his teeth gnashing, Leon looked the most emotional Roxas had ever seen him - but also, dangerously close to a how a man would look who had just walked in on his best friend having a threesome with his wife and sister.

"What the hell, Roxas?" He gestured wildly with his hands, pointing to the door. "What are you waiting for? Get out already!"

Roxas was left to feel even more stupid than he had before - _right, getting out, why didn't I think of that? Damn you!_ - and with one abrupt motion, Roxas turned around, flexed his eyes upon the door - and made a sprint for it, his surroundings melting away into a nightmare of noises and rapid movement that chased him down the class room until he crashed head-first into the door, fumbled with the door knob and stumbled out into the hallway, all the while thinking that he was about to fucking _die_.

And amidst all the chaos, the only ones who were quietly sitting on their chairs were Axel and Olette. Amidst the screaming, crying and a desperate leather-clad teacher trying to soothe the tides and only succeeding in focusing the rage of the students as though he had a big neon sign that said _'scapegoat_' plastered over his forehead, these two were the only ones who were unconcerned.

An isle of tranquility amidst the stormy sea, weren't they just?

"Well done," the brown-haired girl muttered underneath her breath, tongue caught between her lips as she added the finishing touches to her drawing, "even _I_ didn't see that coming."

"I was wrong, then. Guess you don't know me that well, after all." Then he caught a glimpse of Olette's drawing. "Oh no, that's all wrong."

To the brunette's great dismay, Axel snatched the drawing out of her hands, reached for his pen and then started to scribble on it. A few seconds later, he shoved the drawing back into Olette's hand. "There you go. Much better." He smirked. "It wasn't _that_ small."

Olette rolled her eyes at her friend, but snapped her head up in alarm as he got up with one swift motion, pumping his arms on his side. Olette cocked her head. "Be nice to him."

Axel smirked and then, waltzing right through the middle of chaos, he headed through the door his little blonde object of desire had escaped through minutes earlier, whistling a cheerful song to himself as he walked.

Roxas, meanwhile, was absolutely convinced he was going to die. No, really, he was. With the utter conviction of a man about so sure of an afterlife he was willing to fly into towers, Roxas was standing there, shivering from head to toe, the terrible mantra of _"I''m going to die, oh my God, I'm going to __**die**__!"_ coursing through his body like the prayer of truth.

And, to tip the scales and make this the worst day in his entire _life_, his erection just would _not_ wane. He stared down at it, knowing he couldn't go home with _that_ and wondering how the hell he was going to take care of - was he going to jack off? Now? Here? How the hell was he supposed to do that? Roxas figured it would be a little difficult to cum while you thought_ you were about to fucking die_. It would be like a guy holding a gun to your head, screaming at you, "what the hell, you pussy, do it! Cum! _**Cum**_ I said!" and watching you with his eyes flexed upon your dick.

He gave up on the idea of masturbating and was once again left staring right into the void of helplessness.

Roxas was left whimpering in the locker room, feeling the shame hot and large and all-consuming inside his body. How long he stood there lost in visions of death he couldn't tell; it could have been seconds of hours before Roxas reached the presence of mind to decide to get dressed. He scrambled over to where he had discarded his clothes and shrugged his pinstriped hoodie over. The large clothing hung off his angles, enveloping Roxas with a sense of relief and security that Roxas, for the first since barging into the locker room, considered the possibility that he may, in fact, _not_ die.

Then a hand wrapped itself around his shoulder and Roxas immediately cancelled _that_ idea.

His heart raced into his throat within the span of a millisecond and for the first time in his young teenage life, Roxas learned what it meant to feel his own heart skip a beat. The blonde's mouth opened and a bone-breaking shriek erupted while he twirled around on his heels, felt himself tripping, lost balance, was sure he was going to fall -

- and was held steady by Roxas now recognized was the redhead from before, and while Roxas's brain was completely overwhelmed, it _did_ remember that it had been_ him_ who had caused him to end up in this pile of shit.

"What the fuck?" Roxas yelled and slapped the arms away that had been holding on to his elbows. His eyes widened as he noticed that swatting those goddamned hands away had only resulted in him losing his balance again and, with one exquisite moment of nothingness and weightlessness that was all too soon brought to an end by the pain of collision, the blonde fell squarely onto his butt.

Usually, Roxas liked the sound of laughter, but right and there, hearing the redhead in front of chuckling unabashedly while he was on the floor wincing at the pain shooting up his ass, he felt hot white anger setting his nerve endings on fire. He jumped to his feet, looking at the boy, ready to swear at the redhead in front of him like the monster child he could see Yuffie and Cid producing, but found that he couldn't. He opened his mouth, ready to hurl insults at the redhead - but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Axel asked, genuine worry on his face. Roxas snapped his mouth shut as the redhead gently grabbed him by the shoulders, looking at him as though checking for injuries. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall. Are you okay?"

_Okay? Me? Do I __**look**__ okay to you, you fucking freak? _He opened his mouth, eyes ablaze, ready to give Axel a piece of his mind and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Then his expression fell.

_Wait, __**what**__?_

A smirk flitted across Axel's features. "You know, I would be tempted to say it didn't matter because your ass was going to hurt anyway, but I will restrain myself."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You already said it, genius."

The redhead considered that for a moment, then laughed. "I guess you're right. Sorry about that; couldn't restrain myself. You look too cute right now, with your little buddy pointing at me like that..."

Roxas blushed a shade of red that Axel had previously only seen in animation and on vegetables and he watched out of amused eyes how the boy in front of him yelped awkwardly, bent his knees and cupped his erection. He smiled at the boy in front of him, who now seemed to remember that putting on his clothes might actually help and was stumbling over to where he had discarded his boxers.

Axel gave a short laughter, catching the boy's shoulder and stopping him in his tracks.

Roxas whirled around, launching defiance and hatred into the other man's face, but was rendered speechless.

Axel regarded him calmly, green eyes dancing. Then he came closer, bringing his body heat and his body scent right along with him. He smelled of oil and fire and underneath it all lingered the sharp smell of mint chewing him that quickly sneaked into Roxas's nose and wreaked its havoc.

Roxas's voice was pretty calm, considering. "What do you want from me?"

The air was thick between them, almost sizzling. Roxas stared at Axel out of wide, emotional eyes; Axel reciprocated the stare with a smug look that had somehow lost its sharpness, almost like something gentle had cushioned the sharp edges.

Axel's voice dropped to an intimate whisper. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help you..."

With that, he reached forward, grabbing the smaller boy by the waist and crushing him against his chest, sneering down at him.

Roxas yelped, squirming against the taller boy's chest, but when he looked up into his eyes, all defiance peeled off of him and scattered to the winds. He was half-expecting to hear his own gargled noises as he drowned in the tossed-up waves of the other boy's brilliant eyes; it was only when he felt dismay slither across the other boy's face and his arms on Roxas's shoulders tightening that he realized he had raised on his tiptoes to -

"I don't kiss." Axel firmly pushed him down, making him roll off of the balls of his feet. He gave an apologetic grin. "It's nothing personal – I just don't kiss my tricks."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Tricks?"

Axel grinned. "Casual sexual encounters."

Something cradled Roxas's heart into a firm embrace as the realization of just what exactly all of this was leading to. On all accounts, the boy declaring he would _help_ him should have set off the alarm in Roxas's head, but he had been too dazzled for the meaning to really sink in; now that the blond boy really understood what was going to transpire, he felt himself suck in breath harshly, his eyes widen, his heart launching into a sprint -

And all of that came crushing down on him in a shock wave as he felt a hand grip him _down there_. He failed to bite back a small noise, somewhere between a groan and a gasp.

Roxas's erection was firm and steely in Axel's hand. The redhead released his breath sensually, letting it ghost over the smaller boy's flushed face. His voice dropped even lower, accommodating the seduction. "It's only fair I relieve you of it – after all, it was me who caused it..."

Roxas shuddered as Axel started pumping him. His eyes were widened and glassy, his mouth hung open and small noises that sounded almost like he was in pain but were really only needy escaped his rosy lips with each thrust.

Something curled inside Axel at the sight of him. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against the crown of the boy's silky web of blonde hair and spoke against it, "Feels good, doesn't it?" He switched to sharp, hard, efficient thrusts.

A whimper was all the reply he got.

Roxas's hands flew up, tangling in the material of Axel's black shirt, clenching his first around it. His whole body seemed to echo Axel's thrust, as though each pump traveled from Axel's hand right into Roxas's body. shooting right up along the blond's spine to nestle in a primitive part of his brain. Axel could almost see it, the way the boy was losing control a bit more with each passing second, how he brought him ever closer and _closer_ and -

Suddenly, Roxas pressed out in a breathless gasp, "I-I want...I want you – to stop, I – _nng_."

Axel smiled, pressing a kiss against Roxas's forehead. "I can't stop now." He chuckled quietly, pushing one hand up the boy's hoodie and tracing the lines of his muscles with his fingertips. "You're almost there now. Can you feel it?"

"_Nng...Ah_..." Roxas was panting and writhing, tugging at Axel's shirt with urgency that bordered on desperation. Axel enjoyed the sight of Roxas; his deep blue pools were glazed over like mirrors and sweet pink was dusted over his nose and cheekbones, getting darker the higher Axel brought him.

Axel smirked and when he felt the boy before him become rigid, he gave him one last hard thrust.

With one long, drawn-out moan, Roxas spilled into Axel's hand; his whole body was shivering and shuddering with every spurt.

Axel abruptly let go off Roxas, watching the boy pant as he rode out his cascading orgasm.

A big grin on his face, Axel took all the time in the world as he wiped his fingers clean on Roxas's hoodie, while he waited for the boy's orgasm to ebb away.

When it did, sharp realization returned to Roxas's eyes; a look of shame quickly chased by determination raced across his pretty features.

Axel didn't even have time to guess what that look of determination meant.

With one stride forward, the smaller boy grabbed Axel by the back of his neck, pulled his head down with a harsh tug and crushed his lips again the redhead's mouth.

Axel's eyes widened. He was rendered unable to do anything as the smaller boy kissed him forcefully, licking his lips with his swift little tongue. Alarm bells wailed through his head, but they were sucked away quickly like the sound of a crying police car passing by as all thoughts tumbled out of his head. A soft and small tongue slammed into his mouth without apology and, brain shutting off completely, he found himself automatically reciprocating, seizing the smaller boy by the shoulders and diving down to accept the invitation.

Roxas let out a small gasp as Axel kissed him back and stumbled back a step. Axel followed, ushering him back another step and another until the boy crashed against the wall, a shudder passing through his body at the connection. Axel grabbed both of the boy's wrists and pinned him against the wall, then leaned down to practically devour the smaller boy's lips.

The blonde opened his mouth willingly and Axel circled the other boy's tongue with his own. Their tongues were swirling around each other as though caught up in a wet and heady dance once more, both seeking as much contact as they could, faster, faster_, deeper_. Both were moaning and writhing and inside Axel's head, what had once been a fully functioning human brain felt like it had been reduced to little more than a puddle. Axel was hard, Oh God he was, and when he jerked his hips forward, he moaned as his clothed erection brushed against Roxas's hips. He started to grind into him, every roll of his hips sending waves of pleasure through him.

They were making wet slurping noises, but Axel didn't hear or care, too caught up was he in the feeling. Their tongues got even faster in a dizzying vertigo and Axel pushed it in deeper, as far as it could go. Instead of choking, the younger boy only moaned, opening his mouth wider to grant Axel's tongue access. It was wet and it was needy and it was amazing and _fuck__. He__ was __**kissing**__ someone!_

The realization crashed down onto Axel, curled his insides into a knot and with a start, he tore his mouth off of Roxas's and pulled back with a loud gasp.

First, there was surprise on Roxas's face, then it got replaced by something darker. Smugness.

"You said you didn't kiss." Roxas pulled his lips into a sly smile. "But looks to me like you do."

Axel couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he released sharp gasps followed by a throaty moan when he felt the younger boy squeeze him through his pants.

Axel folded his features into a scowl. "That was _not_ nice."

Roxas smiled. "What? That I kissed you or _this_?" He gave Axel another squeeze, making the redhead moan lowly. Something on Roxas's face moved. "It isn't nearly as _not nice_ as what I'm going to do now."

With that announcement, Roxas unceremoniously dropped both his gaze and his hand and pushed past the tall boy, his shoulder bumping against Axel's as he passed. Without another look into the redhead's direction, he pulled on his boxers and buttoned up his white khakis. When he was fully dressed, he turned back to Axel, brilliant smile on his features.

"Thanks for relieving me earlier. Too bad _I'm_ not going to be so nice."

While Axel's jaw dropped, Roxas skipped out of the room, thinking that, while today undoubtedly culminated to the most embarrassing day of his day, at least he was pretty he wasn't going to die of it.

Or, at least he wouldn't be the only one to die.

* * *

Author's Notes: If you liked this story, even just a bit, **please review** and tell me so!

If you liked this, maybe you'd like to check out my current serial, Star Light? Its main pairing is Leon/Sora, but it has a fair bit of AkuRoku as well and I really work hard on it.

Thanks a lot for reading in any case. :-)


End file.
